


Shattered

by gayaf



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaf/pseuds/gayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aces and the Falconers face off, but when Jack's rival hits him with a dirty check, things take a turn for the worse. Good thing Bits is there to lift his spirits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Bitty sat directly behind the boards. His heart was pounding. Music blared throughout the arena. It was the Falconers vs Aces. Kent and Jack on the ice together once again. Jack didn’t know Bitty was here. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend in Providence. Was it jealousy or support? Kent being there definitely made Bitty's decision to go much more obvious, but he would never pass up the opportunity to see his boyfriend play hockey. The music died down and Bitty's phone began to ring. Jack. He answered.  
"Hi honey! Are you excited for the big game?"  
"I am so nervous Bits. I wish you were here." Bitty stood up and realized he had a better plan of surprising his boyfriend.  
"Aw honey, I'm sorry. Take some deep breaths for me. In and out. In and out.” Bitty coached as he started walking towards the locker room. Jack followed Bitty’s commands and breathed deeply with his boyfriend. “Should I burst into the locker room right now?" Bitty asked.  
"I wish you would." He laughed lightly. "It's really good to hear your voice." Jack sighed. "And I'm still waiting for you to burst through that door." He laughed. Bitty was running at this point. He knew the stadium well, and got down to the locker room door in under 5 minutes. Of course he had access.  
"Ok." Bitty said and poked his head through the door. Jack looked up and dropped his phone on the ground out of shock.  
"Bits?" He asked and got up to hug his boyfriend. The hug was tight and full of love, despite him trying to be "discreet".  
"Do you have a minute?" Bitty asked and pulled Jack into the hallway. As soon as the door closed Jack pinned Bitty against the wall and kissed him. Bitty was shocked and saw a figure appear behind Jack. He pushed Jack off and saw Tater staring at them.  
"Oh don’t make me stop you. Zimmboni, you don’t correct me? I been calling your boy a girl many months."  
"Tater it's a secret." Jack said. He was beet red and Bitty's mouth hung open.  
"Oh secret. Ok." Tater winked and went into the locker room. Bitty stared at Jack trying to figure out how he was feeling.  
"Jack?" Bitty asked softly. Jack laughed lightly and looked at Bittle.  
"I just can't keep my hands off of you."  
"Where's Zimmerman?" A voice boomed from the other side of the door. Bitty jumped and quickly kissed Jack's cheek.  
"Good luck." Bitty smiled and ran down the hallway.  
"Thanks Bits." Jack whispered and went back into the locker room.  
Bitty made it back to his seat and stared at the rink. The players were announced and came onto the ice. Kent was directly in front of Bitty. The puck was dropped and the game began. Bitty sat anxiously. The crowd around him was loud and rowdy, but he was silent. Until, 5 minutes in Kent checked Jack. Jack was crushed into the boards and the glass broke. It was ugly. Jack was down for the count. The whistle was blown and Bittle was on his feet. Tater was crazy. He hit Kent as hard as he could which sent both teams into a massive fight. Jack stood up and leant against the board. Guy and Marty helped Jack off the ice, but Jack was holding his arm, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Oh no. Kent was given a blue card, but Bitty was already halfway to the bench. He cut across the rows until he was behind Jack. He knelt down and tapped on the glass separating them.  
"Jack?" He asked quietly. His boyfriend was sat on the bench. His teammates surrounded him. Guy tapped Jack and pointed to Bittle. Jack turned around and Bitty gasped. There was a gash on Jack's forehead. Blood was running down the side of his face. Bitty's hand flung to his mouth and a tear fell from his eye. It was quickly followed by more. The team doctor entered the bench and escorted Jack out. Jack motioned for Bittle to follow them. He ran as fast as he could to the locker room and saw Jack sitting in a chair. He was groaning and pulling glass out of his gear. Bittle pulled a chair up next to Jack.  
"Bits." He sighed. Bitty was still crying, and tentatively reached for Jack's hand. Jack quickly grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.  
"That was the worst check I have ever seen." Bitty choked out.  
"I'll be alright." Jack reassured Bitty.  
"Does that guy have it out for you Zimmermann?" Sarah, the team doctor asked.  
"Ex-bestfriend." Jack sighed.  
"Ah. Say no more. How's your shoulder?"  
"You need to pop it back in Sarah." Jack’s phone began to ring. Bitty picked it up and showed Jack that it was his Dad. “Answer it please.” Jack groaned.  
“Hey Bob, its Eric. Jack’s ok, he’s just in a lot of pain right now.” Bitty explained.  
“What’s wrong? What did he hurt?”  
“His shoulder, the team doctor is popping back in now. He also has a gash on his forehead, but we don’t think he has a concussion.”  
“Oh thank God.” Bob sighed. “Alicia, he’s fine its ok.” Bob comforted his wife. “Eric is there, he’ll be alright.” Jack glared at Bitty and winced as Sarah placed her hands on Jack’s shoulder.  
“Can I call you back? Jack’s in a lot of pain right now. When he’s feeling better I’ll have him call you.”  
“Thanks Eric.” Alicia sighed. Bitty hung up and shook out Jack's jersey, pieces of glass falling out of it, and then draped it on his chair. Jack squeezed Bittle's hand tightly.  
"Ok ready? 3, 2." Jack grunted loudly as his shoulder was popped back in.  
"Merde!" Jack cursed in French and exhaled deeply. He took a deep breath and realized he was squeezing Bitty's hand harshly. He let go of his hand and leant back in his chair. Sarah cleaned up his wound and then wrapped gauze around his head.  
"I think you're good Jack. What hurts?" Sarah asked.  
"My head is still killing me."  
"Ok let me get you some pain medication. Sit tight." She spoke. Bittle watched her walk away and as soon as she was out of the room Bitty's lips were on Jack's cheek.  
"I was so worried." Bitty whispered.  
"I'm so glad you're here." Jack spoke, his voice cracking. He pressed his lips to Bitty's forehead. "I love you." Jack whispered and kissed his boyfriend quickly.  
"I love you too." Bitty smiled. Sarah returned and Jack took the pain medication.  
"Alright Bits help me get my gear back on."  
"Uh uh Zimmermann you can't go back out there today. Go take a shower, clean up, and go home and get some R&R so you can play in tomorrow’s game I want the swelling in your shoulder to go down so you can actually move it." Sarah spoke.  
Suddenly the announcer came on. "The rink is finally clear of glass, so the game will now resume. We have an update on Jack Zimmermann as well. He has a dislocated shoulder and some cuts and bruises, but is being well taken care of. The team doctor advises him to not play the rest of the game, but should be fine for the game tomorrow. We also have an update on Kent Parsons. He has been suspended for 2 games for that ugly check. Enjoy the rest of the game folks." The announcer clicked off and Jack was trying to get the rest of his gear off.  
"I'm gonna go back to the team. See you in a few Jack. Bittle help him." She motioned and Bitty took off Jack's pads and skates. He reached for Jack's pants and saw his Canadian boy smirking at him.  
"No." Bitty giggled.  
"Why not?"  
"You know why not."  
"Fine." Jack sighed as Bitty took off Jack's pants. He carefully folded everything and put it in Jack's cubby. Two large arms wrapped around Bitty's waist. "You're wearing my jersey." His deep voice spoke into Bitty's ear.  
"Oh course I'm wearing your jersey." Bitty giggled. Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty's neck and then up to his chin.  
"All I want to do right now is go home and cuddle with you." Jack sighed as Bitty turned around to face him.  
"Go take a shower." Bitty spoke.  
"I don’t know Bits I'm so injured I don’t think I can shower without you."  
"Don’t you think it will be suspicious if both of our hair is wet?"  
"Hm you're right." Jack thought for a moment before going over to Tater's cubby and fishing through his bag. He pulled out a frog shower cap.  
“He’s such a cutie.” Bitty smiled and took the cap from Jack. “Wait you should have it, I don’t want your bandage getting wet. Bitty handed the cap back to Jack and went over to the ice machine. He got a plastic bag and made a makeshift cap. Jack laughed deeply and pulled Bitty in for a kiss. Bitty stripped down and Jack pulled his boxers off before they dashed into the showers. Bitty turned the water on and Jack handed him a washcloth as Bitty gently glided it across Jack’s body. Blood washed off, random cuts from the glass were cleaned, but Jack was getting impatient. Bitty’s hand moved down lower and lower until Jack pushed their lips together and Bitty gently touched his boyfriend.  
“The period is going to be over soon.” Bitty spoke gently near Jack’s ear. Jack groaned and kissed Bitty’s forehead.  
“Alright.” Jack sighed and finished washing up as Bitty dried off. Bitty passed the towel to Jack.  
"Let’s go get dressed." Bitty sighed.  
"I think you're going to have to help me." Jack mumbled. Bitty trudged his jeans on and put his Zimmermann jersey on. Bitty grabbed Jack's bag and pulled out his Samwell shirt. Jack pulled his jeans on and sat down. Bitty carefully put the shirt on over his bad shoulder.  
"This is like a reverse strip tease." Bitty laughed as Jack's phone began to ring.  
"Bits can you answer that." Jack pointed to his phone that was sitting on top of the bag. He grabbed the phone. Shitty. He answered and put it on speaker.  
"Hey shitty, it’s Bitty."  
"Bits hey, how's Jack? I called you like 5 times, Lardo is going nuts."  
"Jack's fine. He's ok really. Tell Lardo he's ok." Jack motioned for the phone, Bitty handed it to him and then went back to dressing him. He put on Jack's shoes and socks, while Shitty bad-mouthed Kent.  
"Hey Shits can you hold on for a second?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah bro sure, do you want to call me back?"  
"No no, I'll only be a minute." He put the phone on mute.  
"Bits I gotta come out to Shitty. I don't want anyone else figuring it out before him."  
"Honey you can do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you." Bitty smiled encouragingly. Jack took the phone off mute.  
"Shits, you there?"  
"Yeah bro."  
"I gotta tell you something."  
"You can tell me anything man, what's up?"  
"Is it just you and Lardo?"  
"Yeah she's visiting."  
"Put the phone on speaker and tell her to listen."  
"Lards, Jack wants to tell you something, be quiet."  
"Shits, I'm bi."  
"Swawesome." Shitty laughed while Lardo screamed in celebration.  
"You owe me $10 shits!" She screamed.  
"Any particular reason you're telling me now?"  
"Well…" He looked at Bitty. "My boyfriend is visiting right now, and a teammate walked in on us, so I just wanted to tell you before it got out. I'm sorry."  
"Wait. Your boyfriend. You are dating Bittle?" Shitty asked.  
"Yes." Jack responded like it was the most obvious thing ever. The line was silent.  
"Fuck yes! You owe me fucking $50 now Shits! Holy fuck!" Lardo screamed. "Oh shit." She spoke quieter. "Shits is crying."  
"I'm just so happy!" Shitty yelled. "Where's Bittle?"  
"He's here Shits, listening in." Jack smiled and pulled Bitty close to him.  
"Wait how long have you been dating?" Lardo asked.  
"Since graduation. He ran across campus and kissed me in Chowder's room." Bitty smiled.  
"Damnit. They upstaged us again Lards."  
"What?" Bitty and Jack said in unison.  
"Shits and I have kinda also been dating since graduation." Lardo spoke. Bitty and Jack traded glances.  
"My babies! I love you two so much! Tell me how it happened I need to know!" Bitty spoke excitedly.  
"It's a story for another time. Call us after the game." Shitty said.  
"Ok, talk to you later man. Love ya."  
"Aw you sap. I fucking love ya too." Jack hung up.  
"How do you feel?" Bitty asked.  
"I feel really good." Jack said after a second of silence.  
“I feel really good. I wanna tell everyone. I wanna call Rans and Holtzy.”  
“Go for it honey.” Bitty encouraged and slipped Jack’s arm through his jacket.  
“Come here.” Jack smiled and pulled Bitty between his legs. Jack looked up to his boyfriend and smiled brightly. Bitty was brought in closer and closer until extreme cheering was heard from the stadium.  
"The Falconers score!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.  
“Let’s go home.” Bitty smiled.  
“I just have to go talk with my coaches. Give me a few minutes.”  
“Sure honey take your time.” Bitty nodded. Jack was furiously typing away on his phone. Less than 5 minutes later, Jack looked up at Bitty and grinned.  
"I came out to all the Samwell guys. Don't worry, they all love me the same."  
"Everyone responded?" Bitty asked blown away that they all had responded immediately.  
"Oh yes."  
"Aw, I'm so proud of you." Bitty smiled happily.  
“I didn’t tell them we were dating though. I’m gonna leave that up to you.”  
Bitty sighed and took out his phone. He hadn’t looked at the SMH group chat in a couple of hours, and sure enough there were 100 missed texts. Chowder was still texting away with the crying emoji followed by “I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH”  
Bitty began typing, “Aw! I’m so proud of my boyfriend!” Another flood of messages came in and Jack and Bitty both smiled happily.  
"Love you." Jack whispered and nudged Bitty with his elbow. Bitty smiled and Jack grinned ecstatically. He loves him so much. Jack stood up and grabbed his bag. Bitty quickly took it from him and grabbed all of Jack’s stuff before they both walked through the tunnel leading out to the players’ bench. Bitty stood back as Jack talked with his coaches.  
"Bittle, hey good to see you." The team chattered excitedly.  
"Did you bring us any pies?" Marty asked.  
"Of course I brought pies! I left them back at Jack's apartment though."  
"Party at Jack's after the game I guess."  
"I think Jack needs some R&R." Sarah spoke.  
"Don't worry I'll bring the pies to practice tomorrow." Bitty smiled.  
"How long are you visiting?" Jack asked.  
"I have to leave right after the game tomorrow. French test on Friday."  
"Peut-être que je devrais parler français pour vous, alors." Jack chirped  
"S'il vous plaît ne pas." Bitty responded.  
"Not bad Bits, you can understand my Québécois."  
"Barely." Bitty laughed  
"Are you going to be ok for the game tomorrow? If your shoulder is bothering you I don’t want you to injure it further. Let it heal please. You don’t want to have to be out for longer." The offensive coach asked.  
"I think I will be ok coach, it looks bad right now, but I'll rest up for tomorrow, and if I'm in pain, I'm sure Bits will let you know." He laughed.  
"Thanks Eric. Sometimes I think the team likes you more than they like me." Coach laughed.  
"Well you don't bake them pies." Bitty smiled.  
"You're a good kid Bittle. Take care of Zimmermann. He'd be lost without a friend like you. Take care Jack, you are essential to this team. Also, that check was real dirty and I'm sorry that happened."  
"Thanks coach." Jack nodded and waved goodbye to the rest of the team before returning to Bitty in the tunnel and putting his good arm around Bitty’s shoulders.  
"I love you.” Jack sighed.  
“I love you too.” Bitty smiled.


End file.
